pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - ToPK SF/Bonder Farmers
works great! :) : xD It does work verry well Lol I was using this as soon as the waestral demise buff happened solo for topk ledge farm but you might want to remove chaos storm for waestrals worry and radi for ether nightmare since disease doesnt effect any of the creatures except for graspings.also you cant target waestrals on grapsin since they spam there skills.--Jpuzimaki13 11:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :thanks, though if u try to use paradox, you have no interrupt protection, since mantra is wiped out bu paradox. Also, I've tried many variants for damage, all work nicely, just only certain combinations do enough damage for HM.-- Cody Howell :It's decent, however, a variant of the A/D multi-farmer can farm just as much solo. --Vgfanatic2 15:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :maybe so, but alot slower :P Effectiveness I believe that using Wastrel's Worry in place of Wastrel's Demise would give you more damage output. --Nagarian 15:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Are you retarded? How are you going to survive without Shadow Form if you're using Wastrel's Collapse? [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 15:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Did I say anything about dropping SF? No. Wastrel's Worry is a highly spammable skill that does damage to all foes --Nagarian 15:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) lmao nice save, changing it from wastrels collapse xD :I know right? but shhh, I have to at least look like I know what I'm talking about, mixing up skills is ftw... --Nagarian 16:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :but yeah wastrels worry is a great variant, honestly you could run any combination of these skills in normal mode and be fine. why not even throw in Snow Storm--Cody Howell 16:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I suggest that Player would drop Arcane Echo, Mantra of Resolve and Radiation Field (not so good, and makes foes scatter largely) and add: Deadly Paradox, Ancestor's Visage and Sympathetic Visage while putting points from inspiration into illusion. With 20% enchantment mod you can upkeep Visages one after another, it provides you prevention of interrupts (they can't get adrenaline) and there is no posibility of you running out of energy cause of massive interrupts at once. Abaut your talks on Wastrel's Worry, Wastrel's Demise is way superior to this. While Wastrel's Worry will deal 26 damage, Wastrel's Demise will deal 86 (6+12+18+24+26), for the same cost and a bit more recharge. I don't think Wastrel's Worry is worth a slot in Shadow Form Builds. its easy enough to clear in normal mode using arcane echo to maintain shadow form, brought an sos rit for the stragglers and the wurms and made it thru fairly fast. im not sure if theres enough damage output to drop them all in hard mode, using the visage variant. mainly due to the fact that once theres only a couple left wastrels demise will take very long to kill and chaos will scatter, making the variant harder to use than the original build posted simply cause u cant kill the last 3 dreamriders on hard mode, if they escape your bodyblock. at least with the radiation-demise-cry-chaos you can take them out if they get away. if you know how to ball well HM shouldent be a problem.visage causes scatter.thing is your using two skill slots to disable interrupt which mantra achieves using only 1 skill slot.but you know the visage variant may well be viable for Me/a, gonna have to try that. wastrels worry sucks for sin i dont disagree with you at all, i said it was a viable variant, that is just that it does damage. and as far as wastrels demise, try spamming on every target to stack the damage with visage disabling there skills :P--Cody Howell 23:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Me/A The Me/A variant is faster than an assassin, with the visage build. However the variant cannot be ran, as you cant keep up shadow form using arcane echo with only 12 in shadow arts.-- 15:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Could you please explain... Why only floor 1 and half of the 2nd floor are the only levels you can complete with this build? Thanks. -DeMoN- 23:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) You can clear the whole thing if u bring an sos rit, and honestly it can clear 2nd floor chaos wurms but once u hit the bombers on the 3rd floor, there range is incredible and will wipe your bonders before you can spike them if you are unlucky, or are unable to grab the wurms attention b4 he sees the heroes. and there HM damage will generally wipe a sos rit. id say full hm is possible with sos rit 2 sins and consets maybe or ur gonna be in there for a few hrs...--Cody Howell 19:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) this also seems to work in cathedral of flames, still a pain to get ur heros thru the 3rd fl flame traps.